1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printed circuit board substrates. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for adhering a metallization to a printed circuit board substrate.
2. Disclosure Information
Traditional printed circuit boards (PCBs) generally consist of a flat, planar non-conducting substrate which carries conductive circuit traces thereon. The method for producing such PCBs typically involves (1) providing a laminate of epoxy-impregnated fiberglass, (2) placing a copper foil metallization on the laminate, (3) pressing and heating the laminate/foil until the epoxy is cured, and then (4) etching away some of the copper metallization until only the desired circuit traces of copper remain attached to the laminate.
Some applications require that the substrate have a contoured, curved surface, rather than being flat. An example of this might be a device which has a contoured plastic housing, wherein the housing itself is to serve as the substrate for circuit traces, mounting pads, and connectors. However, it is often difficult to adhere metallizations onto non-planar substrates, because of the non-planarity of such substrates, the poor platability of and/or adhesion to the substrate materials, etc.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a method for adhering a metallization to a non-planar and/or poorly platable substrate such that good adhesive strength would be provided therebetween.